A Dumb Bet
by cananada
Summary: Mathias bets to his friends that he can make anyone fall in love with him. Yeah you can tell already what will happen so I won't bother adding anything else.
1. Chapter 1

"So many people _like_ like me," Mathias boasted to his friends at lunch. Emil sighed, he was the youngest of the group, yet everyone else acted like they were in elementary school. Even Berwald, despite his stony exterior and quiet voice, would often listen in on gossip, sometimes even contributing. Tino chuckled,

"You're so confident, how are you sure?" Mathias was naturally very extroverted and went out of his way to talk to new people.

"With my charm and," at this part he actually winked, "stunningly good looks, I could make _anyone_ fall madly in love me." To Mathias' offense, everyone at the table, and a couple people who were listening to our conversation chuckled.

"Well, if that's true, then do you want to make a bet?" Emil asked, smirking. Mathias chuckled,

"My little Emil. I am a man of prudent decision making, so I can say with 100% surety that I will take this bet."

"Well then. I bet you," He paused trying to think of a decent wager, "Twenty bucks that if we pick a random person in this cafeteria you won't be able to make them fall in love with you."

"Twenty bucks? That's an awful wager. How about twenty bucks and the loser has to come to school in whatever outfit the winner chooses. And Tino gets to pick the lucky candidate that I make fall in love with me." Mathias responded, grinning at the idea of embarrassing Emil. Emil stopped for a second to think, though the stakes were higher, he was sure that Mathias was all talk.

"You're on," Emil said and shook hands, "Tino, do you know who you'll pick?" He asked, slightly worried by the grin on Tino's face. Tino looked around at the nearby students for a while then excitedly whispered into Berwald's ear.

"Mm. That would work," Berwald told Tino, nodding.

"Come on guys, the suspense is killing us!" Mathias exclaimed, looking impatient. Tino held back laughter and pointed to a blond-haired student sitting a couple tables away, reading a thick book while chewing on an apple.

"Wait you can't pick Lukas! He's my brother!" Emil complained, slightly embarrassed. Tino burst into a fit of giggles, clearly satisfied by his response.

"Then it's settled. Time to go romance Emil's brother!" Mathias exclaimed.

"Oh my god," Emil groaned, blushing and putting his head down on the table.

* * *

Lukas paused, staring blankly at the page in his book. His brother's table was very close to where he sat, and they were so loud that he would often listen in on what they were talking about, just to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. But now he had overheard something about him.

"Lukas? Are you okay?" Lukas' friend Vlad asked. He had been staring at the same page for five minutes now, focusing on his brother's conversation.

"Huh?" Lukas asked, snapping out of his daze. "Oh yeah, just lost in thought." He returned back to his book, thinking. On one side, it would be annoying to have someone constantly flirting with him. He didn't have any interest in romantic relationships, however, it would be very funny to see his little brother go to school in an embarrassing outfit. He wanted to continue analyzing the situation, but was distracted by his other friend Arthur looking at him funny.

"Arthur? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Arthur quickly looked away, embarrassed to have been caught.

"Oh! Uh," He paused for a second, looking unsure. "Did you… hear any of that group's conversation?" He gestured discreetly towards the table.

"Oh god," Lukas said, slamming his head down on his book. "You could hear that too." Vlad and Arthur burst into a fit of giggles.

"Good luck Lukas," Arthur said, patting him on the back, "Judging by the times I've talked to Mathias, he's not going to give up. You're probably going to be talking to him for months." Vlad looked up from his meal, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Unless…" He trailed off, lost in thought. "Lukas, are you willing to sacrifice your dignity for the sweet, sweet reward of Mathias being off your back and Emil wearing an embarrassing outfit?" Lukas thought it through.

"Maybe…" He said, he already knew what Vlad would say next but didn't want to say it himself.

"Well, I can help! After a week or so of talking to him," he turned, gesturing dramatically, "Confess your undying love to him, be politely rejected, and have the whole thing dealt with," Lukas paused,

"Well it would definitely be embarrassing. But I guess it's the easiest way to get this dealt with. Plus I'll get to embarrass my brother which is always a plus," He joked. The next few weeks were not going to be fun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, so this is my first time writing fanfiction, and my first time writing any kind of romance story. I'm definitely still improving so it would be really appreciated if you gave me advice on how I can improve my story. Thanks so much for reading, new chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lukkas nearly jumped three feet in the air and the tall blond came up behind him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Lukkas! I don't really have anyone I'm friends with in this class- wanna be partners?" He asked, even though it was a blatant lie. Lukkas smirked, looking over at his brother. Emil looked satisfied, he assumed that Lukkas would just say no and work alone. Mustering up the most sincere smile he could manage, Lukas responded,

"Sure, I don't really have anyone I'm friends with here either!" He added just to mess with his brother. He held back a chuckle as he heard his brother slam his face down on the table.

* * *

"So? How is Operation Screw Your Brother coming along?" Vlad asked, excited.

"Okay first of all, I don't think you realize the connotations of that title so please don't EVER use it again." Lukkas said as Arthur chuckled, "But, yeah, it's coming along well. We worked together in science."

"So I guess you could say you had… CHEMISTRY?" Vlad said as Arthur and Lukkas groaned.

"Any ideas on how to speed this up? I'm hoping that embarrassing Emil can be an early Christmas gift."

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll like this idea but, you could go sit with him." Arthur said, taking a bite out of his apple. Lukkas sighed melodramatically before getting up to go to his brother's table.

"Wish me luck," he grumbled, pulling his backpack onto his back. Emil's reactions alone were keeping him going with this. Ruffling Emil's hair as he sat down next to him, he grabbed his backpack and started pulling out his notebook.

"Hey bro."

"What are you doing here?!" Emil exclaimed, clearly flustered. Tino held back laughter as Emil looked more and more worried.

"Remember you said you wanted help with your geometry work? This is the only time we can do it." Lukkas responded.

"Well, do you want to go to the library to work? It's kind of hard to hear in here."

"Let's just work in here, it isn't that loud and plus the library is all the way across campus!" Lukkas exclaimed, subtly winking at Mathias. As he started writing things down for Emil and explaining, Mathias leaned over and said,

"How do ya even read that? It's so messy!" Emil gently pushed Mathias back into his seat, glaring daggers.

"Yeah he's always had this bad of handwriting, we've kind of just had to get used to it." Emil responded before Lukkas could interact with Mathias.

"Shut up, it isn't that bad!" Lukkas chuckled, playfully punching Mathias in the shoulder.

"UGGGGHHHHHH" Emil groaned.

"What's wrong brother?" Lukkas asked, looking at him innocently. Mathias was grinning evily.

"Oh, uh, I'm just having trouble with this problem." As he began to help Emil with the problem, Mathias leaned over and asked,

"Hey, you seem to be pretty good at this, maybe we could study together?"

"Sure, why don't you come over to our house after school tomorrow?" Lukkas responded, watching Emil glare at him, shaking his head. Just then, the bell rang and Lukkas said goodbye, walking over to his normal table and getting high-fives from Vlad and Arthur.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being so patient, I've had a loot of schoolwork lately, and then I forgot, and then I procrastinated, and then I couldn't figure out how to add a new chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently but no promises :P.**


End file.
